


HQ Frauds

by Ophelia_Grey_Light



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Asexual Jirou Kyouka, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Character Death, Claiming Bites, Crew task, Impostor Orange (Among Us), Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, M/M, Mira HQ (Among Us), Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Traitors Among Us: a BNHA Traitor Zine, secret imposters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Grey_Light/pseuds/Ophelia_Grey_Light
Summary: Izuku knew the threats of landing on Mira HQ, he knew that there were killers amongst the individual group.What he didn't anticipate is that the high of the dangers?The risks he would end up taking?He would end up falling in love with so very easily.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Uraraka Ochako, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Crew colors!~  
> (THESE ARE VERY IMPORTANT!! THERE ARE TWO CREW GROUPS IN THIS STORY!!)
> 
> CREW 1-  
> Izuku Midoriya~ Black  
> Katsuki Bakugou~ Orange  
> Eijiro Kirishima~ Red  
> Tenya Iida~ Blue  
> Momo Yaoyorozu~ White  
> Jiro Kyouka~ Purple  
> Denki Kaminari~ Yellow  
> Minoru Mineta~ Brown  
> Neito Monoma~ Green
> 
> CREW 2-  
> Shinso Hitoshi~ Purple  
> Mina Ashido~ White  
> Ochako Uraraka~ Pink  
> Shoto Todoroki~ Cyan  
> Sero Hanta~ Yellow  
> Tsuyu Asui~ Fortegreen  
> Fumikage Tokoyami~ Black  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu~ Blue  
> Shiozaki Ibara~ Lime

Izuku bounced with anticipation and impatience as he walked down the runway of his planet Neptune. His hands were clenching in and out of each other with a cold sweat from the exhilaration and excitement of interacting with humans.

His kind had only just discovered humans less than a century ago, studying them from a far distance without being detected by they're less than admirable technology. He had desperately watched them go about in their short lived lives that made no sense. Eating, drinking, playing around deftly. Midoriya couldn't imagine that kind of life.

He didn't have to eat unless he wanted to.

He didn't play around on the ground like they did.

He didn't even breathe the the same oxygen as them. Hell

He doesn't even need it.

The only thing that his kind and the Humans had in common was their appearance, that's it.

He was a creature known as a Proxidian, a universal destroyer that either obliterated entire galaxies or protected them, really depending on what type of environment they liked or disliked. They were limitless to their powers and capabilities, being able to do whatever they pleased whenever they pleased virtually anywhere they wanted.

Right now, he was being sent to a place called Mira HQ, it was a human resource settlement that the mundane creatures had created a little less than 5 years ago. His best friend being sent with him so that they could be up close with the powerless beings and gather data on them undetected.

A hand jolted Midoriya from his thoughts, shaking him around a little as he entered the changing room.

"Bro, you've got to get your mumbling under control!" His friend boomed with his enthusiastic personality.

"Denki Kaminari." Izuku muttered, turning around so that his mute smile changed to one of pleasure."Its good to see you again. How was your trip to Clarion?"

His friend was a stunningly beautiful Black haired boy with a yellow streak in his hair like electricity, his personality was flirty and always contagious whenever it came to being around another Proxidian . Kami is extremely powerful like Izuku but mainly focused on technological advancements and creations rather than protecting or destroying worlds.

"Amazing! You really should've tagged along! The sights were to die for and the ladies there were hot! I mean that Literally." Denki spoke, sarcasm in the last word of his voice as they both laughed at the inside joke.

"I bet. I had a side mission to do before I could do this mission in the Sinare Mountains." he explained to his yellow haired friend's face contorted to a look of worry.

"Sinare Mountains?! Are they nuts or just bilaterally insane!?" Kami screeched,

Midoriya peered at his black suit and just shrugged his shoulders, walking over to feel the smooth yet soft fabric.

"Doesn't really matter. I'll fill you in on what happened when we get to the Humane Compound. We still have a project to do and I'd rather get there now rather than later" Midoriya ordered.

He watched as Denki sighed a little and nodded his head in agreement. 

Midoriya turned back to the stunning outfit and pulled it out of the purification slot, already taking off his shirt to reveal the black lines tracing from his eyes down to the sides of his neck and then trailing down his arms to his middle finger. He also had black lines going from under his arms and down the sides of his legs. They glowed slightly under the brightened lights of the room.

The suit slipped over his curved figure effortlessly, glancing at himself in the mirror as his fully black eyes glanced over his body. He smirked at the little trinkets of the 'Astronaut' suit, the belt around his waist sat fittingly to his figure, his messy green hair furled just the way he liked it.

His glowing white pupils faded to bright emerald orbs, his white freckles turning brown so that he looked somewhat plain and 'normal', as the humans described it.

He turned around to face his friend, grabbing his helmet to walk close to the teleporter.

"Well don't you look good?" Kaminari complimented. Izuku couldn't help but to blush from the words, grinning as the black haired boy slipped his hand to Midoriya's waist and walked towards the circle platform.

"You look pretty good too, Kami. _However_ , Yellow isn't really your color." Midoriya sneered playfully. Denki rolled his eyes to the statement and looked down at his outfit.

"I can't say your exactly wrong though. Yellow clashes to brightly" he muttered.

Izuku nodded his head in agreement and stepped into the ring.

His body glowed white and the airy feeling of being teleported lifted his breath while the hand on his waist tightened to keep him close, making sure to not let go of each other so that they would end up in the same location.

His feet landed on a shallow metal and snapped his eyes open to see the grey and green room around them, along with the huge window that showed off the extensive space filled with white dots.

Confusion blurred his mind before the views of humans sparked his mattered interests, reminding him what they were there to do. He looked up at Denki, studying the lost eyes before they landed on his.

"You okay, Kami-kun?" He whispered lowly. Kaminari nodded and looked around, noticing the others around him as well.

Midoriya's gaze landed on a small group of boys.

There was a blue haired man that had his hand in a straightened position, yelling at a spiky blonde and a red head. He couldn't make out what they were saying to each other, only that the blonde seemed to be seriously uninterested and the Red head was just bickering against whatever the blue haired boy was saying.

He glanced away from the trio and saw a simple couple, two girls. One had deep violet hair that was short and the other had long black hair. They were just hugging each other on chairs, looking content with each other while the purple haired girl was eyeing everyone, protective of the women in her arms.

Then a smaller purple haired boy and a deeper blonde with periwinkle eyes were just off in their own separate corners. The purple haired boy with the small balls just kept lolly gagging in the direction of the girls before landing his gaze on him.

"Here we go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to add this as well.   
> I have absolutely NO SCHEDULE!!!  
> Meaning, I will randomly update chapters, I could do like 4 in a week or leave you guys on a cliff hanger for a week.  
> I haven't truly decided what to do since I also post on another platform as well.   
> JUST A HEADS UP!! <3  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*


	2. Associations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that Mira HQ is like extremely high in the fuckin sky, but for my story, it will be a literal compound floating around the moon 24/7 so don't come at me when I say that Deku see's space, alright?  
> Good?  
> Thanks!  
> <3

Midoriya felt keen gazes on him and Kaminari, giving him a small blush of embarrassment in front of everyone. Kami pulled him towards another area where there was nobody, standing up against one of the boxes as he just slid down beside the black haired boy. A sigh escaped his lips, the exciting high starting to turn into anxiety from the new wave of presences around him.

He couldn't differentiate the new minds since he didn't know any of them. He didn't know which thought belonged to who, only that a few of them were getting closer.

Kami slid down beside him and laid his head on his shoulder, tangling his fingers into Izuku's smaller fingers with a protective manner. 

The spiky ash blonde appeared from behind the over sized crate with the red head close behind him, in fact, he was hanging right off of the shoulder of the blonde.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" he spat.

Izuku almost glared daggers at his tone, hating the way it sounded towards him. He kept up his composure anyway so he could look less incriminating, even if he could snap his fingers and everyone in this hub would be automatically eliminated.

_If only he knew who the hell he was fucking with right now._

"I'm Izuku Midoriya and this is my friend-"

"Denki Kaminari" the black spat, his tone of boredom.

Izuku turned his head of thick curls, feeling the tickle as his pupil's flashed with white.

"Be nice, Kami-kun" he snapped and turned his head back towards the boys and bowed his head albeit reluctantly, gagging in the process of the so called 'Japanese' custom."Sorry about him, he doesn't really like others"

He looked back up and felt pride wave off of the blonde in shockingly strong waves, it swallowed at Izuku's bobbing throat.

_By the Proxy._

Midoriya groaned under his breath from the smell, holding his gaze with the piercing crimson red ones. He noticed the blonde seemed to falter at the influence of his eyes, making him awkwardly smile in response.

"Um, who are you guys?" He spoke, looking towards the other who's teeth were sharp and his gaze also was pierced onto him.

"Oh, uh. I'm Eijiro Kirishima! Nice to meet you!" the red head spoke with charisma. Izuku admired the level tone he used even with the spark of excitement, smiling in response while the blond just scoffed.

"Tch. I'm Bakugou Katsuki." His rough voice caught on Midoriya's ears, recognizing its deep tones from the consuming prideful waves."I'm only here to give you damn extra's a warning. Stay out of my way" 

With that, he walked away, Kirishima staying behind to glare at Bakugou.

"Sorry about him, he also doesn't like talking to people." Midoriya slightly giggled under his tone and moved his hand to play with Denki's hair.

"Yeah, his intro kinda said it all" he toned casually.

"He's an asshole" Denki spat with a purr. Izuku smacked his head to the response.

The red head held back a chuckle and bent down to sit beside Izuku, pressing his head back against the crate.

"He may be an asshole but he's a great guy, promise" Kiri responded.

Izuku nodded his head and took a moment to glance over Eijiro's features. His hair was spiked up like Bakugou's and it seemed to be dyed red since some darker roots were peeking through the long strands of cherry hair. His teeth were grazingly sharp and his eyes were a bright vermilion to match his hair and enthusiastic personality.

"So..." Midoriya started, looking around at the few others he could see."Who's here?"

Kirishima sat up a little and sighed with a struggled groan, the floor was obviously not one of the more comfortable places to sit, but, what the hell? Midoriya wasn't really well familiarized with this part of the hub.

"Okay, lets start with Neito Monoma" Kiri pointed to the purple eyed blonde just a few meters in front of them."He's an actual asshole, always puts people down whenever he can and makes fun of everyone. Best bet is to steer clear."

"Those two are Jiro Kyouka and Momo Yaoyorozu. Momo is the one with the Black hair and Jiro is the one with the purple." he pointed out the two sitting in the chairs"Their actually a couple and almost never separate from each other." 

The blue haired boy came over looking for Kirishima it seemed and rambled on about something of 'not introducing him the correct way'. 

Izuku sighed from the fast words and stood up, slapping his hand over the blue haired boys mouth.

"I'm sorry but your chatter is really irritating me" Izuku spoke with restraint. He removed his hand and everyone in the hub had their eyes on him. He cowered from the attention and leaned up against the wood.

"I am Tenya Iida. Please forgive unruly my manner." he spoke respectfully. Midoriya watched as he bowed with his whole torso, catching him off guard from the movement of the human body that fit his.

He had to admit, this was all a bit weird to him. Their mundane smell filled his nose in a sour way, yet when he smelled Kirishima and Bakugou, they smelled sweet to ways he couldn't place. It was an earthen smell that he so vaguely could remember but not recognize enough to put a name to it.

It made his body tingle for the yearn to know what it was, putting it to the obvious that the two boys weren't human.

"Its alright, I'm sorry for putting a hand over your mouth" Izuku stopped his talking to still feel the gazes. Iida walked away to go talk to the two girls instead, sitting down beside them as he began to chatter fast again.

"Damn. I didn't think you'd have that in you." The red head spoke sheepishly. Midoriya looked down at Kirishima and gave a weak smile.

"I'm a really nice person, honestly. But annoy me, piss me off, or touch my friend and I can sour real quick" Midoriya explained, his eyes giving off a deathly gaze.

Kirishima's eyes widened a little in response but kept himself quiet.

"Sorry, uh. So, who's the small purple haired boy?" Izuku asked, pointing to the smaller who was still staring at the girls lustfully.

He heard Kirishima groan a little and watched as he stood up.

"Don't go near him. His name's Mineta Minoru and he's a total pervert." Eijiro growled out, venom in his tone that told Midoriya what he needed to know about the boy with grapes for hair.

"Pervert as in...?" Denki spoke up. Izuku groaned as Kami stood up, already knowing where this conversation was about to go.

_Hell._

_This is about to turn into a living hell._

_If Denki kept talking that is._

"Nope, I don't want to hear it! I don't wanna hear any of it!" Midoriya almost squeaked out loud, covering his ears as Denki just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I wasn't gonna say anything bad!" he muttered.

He didn't care at all though, he just continued to rattle his mind as a huge thud shook the hub and was the tell sign for they had just landed in Mira HQ.

"Helmets" Kirishima spoke.

Izuku looked around for his confusingly, not remembering if he was even carrying it with him. Denki pulled it out from behind his back and some relief flooded his panicking mind.

"You sort of let go of it when we had just appeared. I had to grab onto it to make sure it didn't disappear through the portal" The black haired boy spoke nervously.

Midoriya sighed thankfully and grabbed the helmet from Kami, shoving the over sized bubble to his neck and a small hiss filled his suit with 'air' that he didn't even need. The oxygen smelled weird to him and he instantly flinched from the herb-like smell. It filled his lungs unconsciously and let him stick his tongue out while hearing nothing else from outside.

Kami pressed a button on his helmet, Izuku following example as he could hear everyone else's voices fade away. They all walked towards the large door and a huge puff of steam let them outside to where multiple buildings stood monument-ed all around them, eve while they were in space. A large hallway peered right in front of them though. 

He couldn't help but to gaze at the sight in interest, his emerald eyes reflecting against the helm of his suit and a little tasks screen popping up on the side along with his vitals, his mission, and a room number.

They were all going to be staying in Mira HQ for a little while so they each had their own separate 'dorm'(He guessed) for them to stay in for the their duration.

Kami nudged him and waved off, leaving the greenette to explore on his own.

Everyone had already gone their separate ways and a red light dinged on one of the rooms.

_Admin?_

Izuku saw his little black icon pop on the screen and he walked out of the hub to look up and see the glass ceiling revealing every star in the night sky. He sighed and began to walk quickly to where he needed to be. The hallow sound of his footsteps left a dry taste in his mouth for danger and excitement.

The long hallways stretched out, almost bumping into someone as he sped past the rooms. He took a round corner to see a split down the hallway, his monitor beeping for him to take a left and walk towards the first room to the right.

Kirishima and Momo were doing their tasks there as well and the pleasant red suit brought a little smile to his face. 

Momo looked up at him and gave him a slight wave which he returned softly, walking over to see he needed to do some sort of code input from a card in his holster.

"So, your name's Izuku, right?" She asked. Her voice was surprisingly strict and authoritative, sending a little shiver down his back at the well maintained tone.

"Uh, yeah. Momo, right?" he asked back, choking on his own saliva for a sec before she nodded and finished her code input.

"Have you ever been to Mira HQ?" she asked. Midoriya shook his head no.

"I've been to Polus, but I assume that tasks are different here." he spoke. He looked at the 5 digit code and pushed the strange numbers. A sudden few beeps were heard and Momo giggled at his flinch.

"Come on, Izuku-kun. We can be buddies." she spoke light-heartedly.

Midoriya nodded his head happily and they linked arms. He could feel a burning gaze on the back of his head, sending a colder shiver through his body.

Momo went ahead and showed him around the whole compound, giving him cool tips for how to finish tasks quicker and even helping him with them when he found the wires to be a slight bit confusing.

Jiro ended up joining the pair along the way, the three of them becoming friends quite quickly while they laughed and joked around at their horrible jokes and tasks.

Unfortunately though, the feeling of being stared at so intensely by what felt like _multiple_ gazes almost crushed the light hearted mood he wanted to be in.

"Oh, I've got a task in Med Bay. What about you guys?" He whispered. Jiro looked at the side of her monitor and shook her head no.

"I've got a task in the Cafeteria of all places" Jiro groaned and huffed under her breath.

"And I've got a task in Laboratory. We can meet back up later Midoriya-kun" Momo spoke sincerely. He puffed out his bottom lip a little and bit it back.

"That's alright! I'll see you guys later! We can talk more after today is done" he pumped his fist in the air, the two others did the same, all of them going off in they're separate directions.

He skipped into the Med Bay area to see Bakugou and Kami inside. Kaminari seemed to be fizzed from doing wires.

The blonde turned around at the his sudden footsteps, Denki almost yelling in frustration against the supple task. 

Izuku laughed at the situation the poor black haired boys fingers were in and walked over.

"Excuse me" Midoriya spoke. The Blonde glared through his helmet and backed off from Denki. He leaned up against the wall, Midoriya locking his eyes into the red ones fluidly for a second before returning to his own issue at hand.

His tangled up best friend.

"Need help, love?" he asked playfully. Kami whined in response, moving to the side to reveal the mess he was in.

Midoriya made quick work with his small fingers and untied Kaminari, freeing him from the small wires.

"Gah! Your a life saver, Izuku!" he praised, Midoriya smirked and put up two fingers for a 'peace' sign, he thought it looked cute.

"No prob, now let me handle this since you obviously can't" Midoriya sputtered out. Denki whined to his response, watching him quickly tie and connect the wires together, a small beep on Denki's monitor telling him he was done.

"Okay, that's not fair. Who taught you?" Kami griped.

Midoriya leaned back from his position and laid against the wall sexily, propping his foot up.

"Simple, I actually made friends." Izuku teased back. Kaminari smirked angrily and stood up, slamming his hand beside Izuku's face as their helmet were just inches away from each other.

"Your not supposed to be friends with them, Izuku. We're only here to observe, don't forget that" Denki ordered lowly to make sure the Orange suit behind them didn't hear. Midoriya rolled his eyes and looked to the blonde who was just watching in pure jealousy.

"I know that, Dumb-ass. Their all going to be dead soon anyways" he spoke. Kami flinched at the 3rd to last word, releasing his hand with confusion.

"There are 2 Impostor's Among us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest rn, I don't really know where I'm going with this? This just seemed like a pretty cool idea...  
> -w-


	3. Bakugou Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY MY PRETTIES!!~  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*

(3 Days Later)

Izuku rushed away from the Purple suited girl that was chasing after him. His legs skidding across surfaces and almost slamming into a wall as she constantly yelled out behind him.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR IZUKU!" Jiro whined loudly, keeping up her left-behind speed.

He flashed his signature smirk, holding up her favorite headphones as music continued to play through the cupped speakers. Midoriya rounded the cafeteria corner and ran behind Kaminari, laughing as Jiro was just pure annoyed.

He could tell Denki was clearly confused by the situation, watching as Momo came in after her and took in a breath.

"Just give her... fuck." Yaoyorozu leaned back, holding her spine so she wouldn't snap in half from the excessive run."Give Jiro her headphones, Midoriya-kun!"

Izuku rolled his eyes teasingly and walked over, the headphones snatched out of his hand immediately.

"Thank you" Jiro huffed sarcastically.

Izuku just nodded his head and turned back to Kaminari who was still dumbfounded by the scene he had just become apart of. The two girls left the eating room together and Midoriya hopped to Kami.

"They have such amazing stamina! But it takes too much time to replenish, something about 'working out' is apparently crucial to 'staying in shape'? Whatever that is." Midoriya rambled. Kaminari registered his words to their report that was due tonight.

They had both learned some pretty significant things about what the people aboard could do. 

Bakugou, Kirishima, and Iida all had amazing strength, not to mention their excelling reputation to retain information very well. Their learning wasn't as advanced as what the two boys were precisely used to but it was actually close enough. Iida's mathematics weren't nearly as good as Bakugou's but they were in a close enough scale that would consider them 'geniuses' on earth.

Momo was very good at creating items, she loved to craft whenever she could, creating techno trinkets and bots that moved around the station daily, a few of them being able to have access to the ventilation system even. She was hand crafted with Plants as well, they grew under her touch every day, the 'alienatic' life forms warmed to her quickly. 

Izuku had to admit, it was a bit odd how some of these plants were entirely foreign to these humans and yet they were also normal to Midoriya and Kami. They had a lot of these all over there planets, almost like weeds.

Jiro made amazing sounds with her computer, it helped pass along the time while they did tasks. It was a really cool talent to Kami who jammed out to the earthen beats on the daily in his room.

Neither of them really went near Neito and Izuku heeded Kirishima's warning about Mineta, steering clear of the perverted asshole he had to chase away from the lesbian couple all the time.

"This should be the final info needed for the report. Then we finish this week out and head back, got it?" Denki spoke.

Izuku nodded his head in understanding, all the sudden feeling something latch to his legs.

He looked down and groaned at the horrific sight.

_Mineta._

Izuku pried one foot out of his sickening grasp and kicked the other around.

"Get him off!" Midoriya whined. Mineta humped his leg and he almost threw up right in his helmet, looking away as the boy still refused to get off. _Denki_ couldn't even pull him off, the humping against his leg continuing.

He was seriously considering killing the boy below him, getting ahead of himself already but was cut off as a large yell echoed through the cafeteria.

"OI FUCKO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Bakugou yelled mercilessly. The grape head still didn't butt off though, staring up at him with little hearts in his eyes if that was possible.

Denki kicked the boys' back harshly and he fell off, groaning in pain as Kami grabbed onto him and pulled him away from Izuku as quickly as possible.

Midoriya shook his leg in disgust as if he was still trying to get Mineta off, a wave of vomit already about to consume him as he stumbled backwards. He opened up his helmet and slid it off, looking around for a trash can.

He found one and chucked up his insides, a hand on his back rubbing in soothing circles while he was doing so. Izuku let a tear fall from his eyes and down his face from how heavily repulsed he was at the pervert.

"You done?" Katsuki's voice tugged at his ears once again and he nodded his head. Leaning back to have a tissue handed to him.

Bakugou also had his helmet tucked under his arm as well, protecting the black it, so it seemed. He would be honestly lying to himself if he didn't think that Bakugou looked sexy with the position he was in, he looked absolutely ravishing.

Izuku wiped his mouth and a rough finger wiped at his tear, a bit shocked from the Blonde who had all but stared and yelled at him for the past 3 days.

"Thank you, Bakugou" Izuku muttered. He threw the napkin away and Denki came over quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder to rub his thumb in circles soothingly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Izuku nodded his head in response and leaned back to let his weight shift onto his best friend, yawning out to the new feeling of fatigue he couldn't recognize.

"The Oxygen..." Izuku whispered dully. The Oxygen was dulling out his gifts and his body and he couldn't think of a way to clear out the helmet without alerting the others that his O2 levels were rapidly decreasing.

Denki understood and blaring lights started up all around them. The sound of the blaring horn startled Izuku and red pings on his monitor showed up, flashing in his face while he groaned further. The lights sucked.

"The Reactor! Bakugou! Take Izuku to his room! He needs rest and I need to get to the reactor, hurry!" He was passed over to the blonde while the black haired boy rushed past them.

"Oi! You can't just leave him with me! HEY!" Bakugou yelled. Midoriya stood himself up right and another hurl was in the back of his throat.

"Go to the reactor, I'll be fine!" Izuku yelled out over the blaring sound of the horn.

A hand grabbed onto his wrist along with a growl following after, tugging him away from the cafeteria and towards the Balcony. He yelped at the sudden movement of being dragged. Bakugou's hand was extremely warm and rough against his wrist, not even expecting him to grab onto him since the spiked blond had been barely avoiding him.

The doors opened to reveal their long corridor of rooms, the metal plating against the wall deftly reflecting their distorted figures.

"Number" Katsuki huffed out. Izuku looked to the side of his screen and pursed his lips together, trying to keep himself from throwing up all over again.

"Uh, It's the last one. 317" Midoriya mumbled. He was dragged (once again) against his will towards his room, the red lights that were flashing around them finally stopped, the headache in the back of his head still pounding away at his skull anyways.

Midoriya placed his hand on a scanner in front of the door, pressing down one of the buttons so that the door slipped open. 

Katsuki shoved him in forcefully, tripping over his own feet while he used a partial of his gift to calm down his stomach. The jolt almost made him vomit all over again, a small growl slipped his throat in annoyance.

"Did you have to shove me? Its not like I _didn't_ just throw up a minute ago." Izuku spat, not being able to control his voice as the door closed behind both of them.

"Shut the fuck up and sit, Dumb-ass" Izuku rolled his glared eyes and moved to sit towards the bed, removing his belt.

"I have a name, you know?" Midoriya growled. Bakugou seemed caught off by the change in demeanor and just muttered something under his breath.

"Look, I don't give a shit, alright? Your just another nobody." Katsuki spat. He brought over a wet towel and placed on Izuku's head, pushing him back against the bed.

"Your not treating me as if I'm a fucking nobody" He took off the towel from his head and sat up, staring at the red orbs for a good minute before Bakugou pulled away from the gaze.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Izuku criss-crossed his legs to sigh, shifting in the bed so that his leg was hanging off the edge while one was still folded underneath him.

"You stare at me all the time, never really leave me alone whenever it comes to tasks and not to mention how _subtly_ you've been spying on me. Its almost like your trying to protect me from something and its super fucking creepy, man" He rattled off. Izuku looked up at the blonde, studying his breathtaking features for any sign of his expression but he just stood there, back turned to him with a eery silence he didn't like.

"First off, I am definitely not protecting _your_ sorry ass! And in case you didn't know, there are killers aboard this damn compound! You and your little **pal** are being sus" Bakugou accused.

Midoriya rolled his eyes to the statement and stood up, picking up the towel so that he could bring it to the bathroom.

"Okay, then. _First off_ , If I were a killer, I assure you, you'd all be dead. And in _case_ _you_ didn't know, I still barely know any of you so if I'm sticking with the one person I feel more comfortable around, then _sorry_ for my lack of trust but I _think_ that's okay" He spat in return.

His body felt as if it was shaking with a passion for more. He was impatient and desperately itched for a fight or _something_ to do since he hadn't really done anything that fun around the ship except an interesting game of 'hide and seek'? It was an odd game to say the least where you hide from someone until they 'find' you and you have to go back to your room?

Bakugou turned around to face him, and gentle look in his eyes definitely not reflecting the annoyance the rest of his face displayed so easily. But he also had a bit shock from his slightly gaped mouth to show off the whites of his teeth.

"Just lay your ass down and sleep, fuckwad."

"Its Izuku Midoriya!... Bakugou Katsuki."he spoke his full name and blonde almost looked terrified at the mention, brushing it off quickly as Bakugou pulled him back down to his bed and turned off the lights.

He left without a word and a small void was left unfilled in his chest as the door closed behind his orange suit. Midoriya turned on his lights and stripped from his suit, the smooth yet cooling material slipping off with ease.

The black shirt and tight shorts underneath lulled the cooling feeling towards him, walking into his small bathroom to lean over the sink and stare into the mirror. His eyes let the black seep back over his green orbs, his pupils turning to glowing white dots once again and letting the black lines that have been hidden on his skin reappear.

An almost possessive growl left his lips and smirked at the sight of his sharp teeth poking through once again.

Izuku turned around and sauntered to the door, locking it so no one could come in and then crawling underneath the sheets. The lights turned off as he lulled to sleep, the slipping presence of someone drifted away from his sense.

_1 Dead, 2 Impostors remain..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is not edited for any grammar mistakes so anything you saw didn't match up with the wording, please understand that I am a single writer with a fast track mind.  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*


	4. The First death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, here we go peoples!!!!  
> <3

(The following day)

Izuku felt a tingle to his shoulder, something was trying to shake him from his dreamless sleep violently. He turned away from the hand and ruffled his face closer to the pillows, not really hearing anything until a very loud button was called, jolting him from his sleep almost immediately.

"What the fuck was that?!" Izuku panicked a little, not really understanding or grasping what was going on. 

Kaminari pulled at his black shirt mercilessly until the white dots landed with his friends electric yellow eyes.

"Get dressed, hide your marks. There's been a murder." Kami spat quickly, leaving the room right after.

Izuku scrambled from his bed and threw on his suit quickly, his eyes reverting to the human standard and his marks fading to his skin color once again. He grabbed his belt and it clicked it around his waist, his helmet clicked with satisfaction as well and panels lit up to show his vitals.

Midoriya sprinted out the door and ran down the hallway to the cafeteria where everyone was gathered around the table. They all looked in his direction as he sat down beside Kaminari, eyeing him with suspicion he found uncomfortable.

"I still don't quite grasp whats going on." Izuku muttered to Kami.

Denki rolled his eyes and leaned close to him.

"Someone found a body, Izuku" he leaned back from the black haired boy with a little surprise, looking around the table to see Neito was missing. The blonde's seat was empty while Kirishima looked shaken up. The red head was being held by Bakugou lovingly and reassuringly.

_He must've found Monoma..._

"The first kill has been initiated. Now, who was with who? We need viable Alibi's." Iida ordered. 

Midoriya felt a little freaked since he didn't expect that he would need an Alibi, even though he was long asleep. Kami and Bakugou could vouch for that.

"Me and Jiro were in Launch pad, I was doing fuel while Jiro was running diagnostics. I was waiting on her task to finish before we left" Momo Spoke up. Iida pointed to Mineta who was still holding his sore back.

"What were you doing, Minoru?"

Izuku looked away at the mention of the name, leaning into Denki so that he was enveloped by the familiar warmth of his friend. He knew Kami's soft movements were to comfort him as he voided out the smaller boy's disgusting and congested voice he was not interested in hearing.

"Where were you Midoriya?" Iida spoke up. Before he had a chance to answer, Bakugou spoke up instead for the greenette.

"He was sick because grape Balls over here decided to rub up against him, making him vomit and need rest after." his voice was gruff with authority, looking over at Izuku who smiled in response.

A small blush heated his face at Bakugou and nuzzled himself back in Kaminari's arm, looking away to feel Katsuki and another's gaze resting on him relaxingly.

"Mineta did what!?" Jiro yelled out. The boy looked terrified at the girl who was filled with unnecessary rage.

"YOU LITTLE GRAPE FUCK! YOU _TOUCHED_ HIM?!" She yelled. He ran from the table, Jiro chasing after as Iida just sighed and shook his head.

"Their Alibi's are confirmed so we don't have anything to worry about" Tenya muttered. "Alright, Bakugou. What's your Alibi?"

Bakugou and Kirishima confirmed their Alibi's, Kami following after while Iida explained himself. Momo had left already to make sure that Jiro wasn't going overboard while they discussed what they were going to do since everyone checked out and the reasons for why.

During Tenya's speech, Izuku gazed at the red head and the Blonde, finding their little cuddling adorable and passionate. Kirishima clung to Katsuki so gently yet he looked as if the equal height boy was his lifeline. Bakugou rubbed his back tenderly, it was a bit surprising to see the soft side of the blonde, it was actually making Midoriya jealous.

He finally zoned back in on the conversation that was lulling his boredom back to sleep.

"Iida...?" Izuku interrupted, sighing as he stood up from his seat and stretched out."The only plausible explanation to why we all check out is either someone else is on the ship and we don't know it or someone is lying. That's just your explanation in summary." 

Midoriya walked away from the table and Iida held him back, the grip on his arm tight.

The feeling of the warm hand against his arm sent a shiver he didn't like down his spine, the touch was rough and not to mention, the scent of him was earthen yet covered in some sort of... 

_What did they call it?_

_Uh... Cologne!_

It smelled horrible to his extraterrestrial senses and dulled out the tone by scrunching his nose. 

"There are other reasons as well though" he pulled himself from the tight grasp forcefully, sending a slight glare to the boy.

"Please, don't touch me, Iida-kun. I was just stating the two more obvious reasons. I'm aware of what else could possibly be on board but I simply don't care. I'm skipping" He informed, walking away from the table.

He walked down the corridor and a little beep popped up for the greenhouse, saying that he had only one task there for the day. Midoriya furrowed his brow a little and shook it off, yawning as he walked and played with his fingers. He passed by the Office to see Momo and Jiro talking about something he didn't bother to stick around and hear.

Izuku entered the windowed area, gazing out at the space he called home for a few seconds before walking over to the O2 Filter. It was clogged.

"How does this thing get clogged with leaves in the middle of space?" Midoriya questioned under his breath. He bent down and unclogged the filter, hearing the O2 slowly hiss either from filling the air or releasing the air, he wasn't sure.

He stepped back and just walked behind the large glass cylinder to gaze out at the space, sliding down in front of the glass to observe little small rocks float past.

Izuku sighed in content, looking over at one of the plants that had latched around his finger. He smiled at the sight and continued to play with the vines that were hanging down. One took off his helmet and lifted it up, another coming down to ruffle and play with his hair softly. he couldn't help but to fall into the soft touch, the vines were almost fluffy in a way and lifted him up from the ground.

He was suspended in the air, being held up by the vines that created a Hammock bed for him. The vines wrapped around him softly to keep him from falling off as he stared up at the night sky.

A few footsteps came in his direction and he looked to the side to see Kirishima shocked. Izuku sat up and giggled a little at his reaction.

"Hey, Kiri-kun. You okay?" Midoriya asked softly. He saw a red color spread over his tan skin and recognized it as a blush, red orbs averting from his green ones with what seemed like embarrassment or from being flustered.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Its just a bit weird to see... this." Eijiro pointed out. 

He only laughed in response to the shark boys words and patted the spot beside him, the vines already bringing him up whether he wanted to or not. Kiri yelped out to the green and purple creepers as he was laid down gently beside Izuku.

"That's... That's not creepy or exhilarating _at all_." Eijiro whispered. One of the vines smacked the back of his helmet and took it off quickly, making Midoriya laugh.

Izuku blushed at the sight and turned his head to peer out at the stars again, the vines holding up his head and back as he just lounged. Kirishima still trying to see where his helmet went out of a small panic.

"Just enjoy the view, Kiri-kun" He whispered, closing his eyes to take in the sight.

Something heavy laid on his lap and his eyes opened to see Kirishima laying on his lap. Midoriya did a dry laugh under his breath, moving his hand so that his could run his fingers through the soft strands of hair. The boy curled closer to his stomach almost immediately, admiring the night sky above them.

"Hey Kiri?" The red head hummed to the question, letting his legs hang off the edge."What's your relationship with Bakugou?"

Kirishima laughed a little and made a heart with his hands.

"He's my boyfriend."

_Oh..._

"Aww, that's so cute!" He chirped out instead. Midoriya could feel a tight closure in his chest, keeping the sting of tears from burning through his ducts. 

"Thanks! Not many really appreciate our relationship." Eijiro spoke a bit sadly. Izuku kept running his fingers through the cherry locks while he sighed a bit sadly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he responded back. He felt the taller flinch from his words and lock onto his gaze quickly.

"Your gay?" he whispered. Midoriya nodded his head, looking up again to feel the happiness bloom from Kiri's mind.

"Yeah, I'm Pansexual actually." he gave up on choosing between 'genders' since he seemed attracted to everyone in a way. Izuku didn't grow up learning to shame people who were different, he had grown up to learn and harness the differences that surrounded him. In a positive way of course.

"Nice man, I'm Bi-sexual and Polyamorous" Eijiro's tone was comfortable and it made his heart bloom from the relaxed sound.

Midoriya nodded his head, smirking while he closed his eyes."Cool"

Izuku admired and caressed Eijiro's body with his eyes, the suit itself was bulky for obvious reasons but it still didn't hide the heat that radiated off of the taller boy in his arms. It felt so right and Izuku hated to admit to himself since he barely knew the boy, yeah they had talked during tasks to get to know each other a bit more but he still felt clueless on who the red head really was, who he really is. Kirishima was holding something back from him, like he was making up his story along the way of getting to know each other, but Midoriya knew he was also doing the same thing.

Kiri's hand came up to take Izuku's other hand into his, lacing them together subtly yet so perfectly. He smiled down at Kiri who's eyes were closed and his face had a still blush resting over him, moving his other hand to massage Ei's scalp softly.

Little moans slipped through his sharpened teeth, leaning into the touch like a dog.

They sat in a comfortable silence until someone else's shoes could be heard entering the room, they were heavy strides; both already knowing who it was.

"What the fuck?" a deep voice rugged out perfectly.

Kirishima sat up instantly, Izuku not even bothering while he could practically feel himself drifting off to sleep. He wasn't about to let the _totally- not-protective _blonde screw that up. His hands let go of Kirishima entirely and the same void feeling came back to his chest.

"Hey babe, come join us!" he spoke out.

Midoriya felt the hammock shift under the weight, the vines starting to wrap around him carefully and reaching towards Bakugou slowly and what seemed to be unconsciously.

"Hey!" Bakugou yelled out. Izuku snapped his eyes open and glared uncomfortably.

"Let me sleep" He growled out. Izuku could feel himself dozing, wanting to just sleep peacefully if it was possible with the loud blonde.

Bakugou glared at him as if he was stupid.

"The vines. The hell are they doing?!" Midoriya shifted and let his neck become exposed, the cold air rushing over him as Bakugou's helmet was now removed."Oi! Give that back!"

The helmet fell on the other side of Izuku and made Kirishima laugh at the unfairness.

"Just relax, they ain't gonna hurt you... As long as Midoriya tells them not to!" Eijiro added sarcastically. Izuku let out a nervous breath, the vines of these kinds hated to be taunted by any types of species.

As did any plant on Neptune.

"I'd cut back on the taunting, they _can_ hear you" He explained. Bakugou scoffed and Midoriya rolled to his side, his back facing the two as he just wanted to relax under the stars.

The vines tightened around him and more footsteps filled the room. 

Kaminari climbed into the hammock without a word and Izuku smiled as the boy too was wrapped in vines, pulling him and Kami closer to each other. Izuku curled up to him and laid down against Kami's chest.

"Are two dating or something?" Katsuki spat, there was venom laced into his voice lethally and Denki rolled his electric eyes.

"No, he's just my friend. We've been together since we were kids, but out" he muttered back.

The grasp on Midoriya's waist tightened and leaned Kami's head down so that his chin was laying in his thick green tresses.

"You two act like a couple" Izuku heard Kiri mutter under his breath. He felt a little guilt string at him but was washed away as the red head just ended up sleeping right behind him, his hand relaxing on his waist casually to make him fluster. The red head pulled himself closer until his hand was right under the crook of Izuku's arm, Bakugou cuddled Eijiro behind him as they all just fell asleep peacefully.

At some point he woke up to see Jiro and Momo laying down at the foot of the bed, hugging each other as the vines kept them from falling off as well and Iida was in his own little hammock beside them. It was peaceful and nice but Midoriya and Kami knew that once they woke up, either someone was going to be dead or someone was going to be kicked off of the hub.

_And I don't wanna find out who._

\------------

Izuku woke up first to be greeted with the eccentric view of a meteor shower happening right in front of them. He turned to Kirishima and shook his arm, the tired red eyes fluttering open softly as he pointed to the window. Eijiro looked and his eyes groggily lit up at the sight, nudging Bakugou who in return dragged Kiri back down. Both of them slightly laughed and Izuku yawned.

The vines picked him up from the bed and set him down against the floor, allowing him to stretch out further.

_How the hell did I sleep in my suit?_

"Where are you going?" Kirishima whispered, his head peeking up from behind Kami's shoulder. Izuku turned around and gave a soft smile.

"I'm gonna go stretch, I didn't get a chance to this morning and I also wanna grab something to eat" Midoriya spoke softly as his helmet was placed back over his head. He soothed his fingers over the vines and tiredly waved away to the red head.

Izuku walked as quietly as he could out of the green house and towards the cafeteria where he rounded the corner to see the vending machine.

He grabbed a few snacks that would help flush out the Oxygen that was still filling his system weakly. 

The silence filled his ears in a way he appreciated.

No one was there except him in this moment.

Not Iida lecturing him on proper protocol.

Momo and Jiro and him spewing their little jokes at each other stupidly.

Bakugou wasn't yelling in his ear for him to do that tasks right or distracting him.

and Kirishima... Kiri barely bothered him anyways unless they were just silently enjoying each others presence as they walked and did tasks.

It was just him and the empty air around him. (and a few flickering lights at best of the dark)

After about a good hour, everyone else slowly began to pile in, grabbing their own food and sitting down beside Midoriya. Kirishima and Bakugou caged the greenette, sitting on either side of him while Kami sat in front to keep an eye on the two subtle men.

"We need to discuss who we're throwing out. We need to start eliminating people now." Momo spoke reluctantly.

"Hey, wait a minute! We have no one to accuse." Kirishima spoke up. Jiro and Iida looked down a little at their food while Bakugou just sat back, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry yourself, Kirishima, your clear. So are you Bakugou. " Momo spoke reassuringly, looking past Izuku and turning her head towards Kami.

"You, I don't know about." Midoriya flinched at Momo's words and sat up quickly.

"Don't you dare even think about it, Momo" he seethed through his teeth. All of them slightly sat back from his defensive tone but Bakugou pulled him down again.

"Don't argue with me, Midoriya-kun. Kami has been lurking around, spying on us constantly and has totally been sus for these past few days. I say we do fast elimination and get rid of him first." Momo argued.

Izuku felt his blood boil at her claim.

"No! Your not throwing him out! Kami isn't capable of killing anyone!" Midoriya argued rather loudly.

Even if Denki was thrown out, he wouldn't die but it was still scary. He didn't want Kami thrown out, once he was out in space, if they found him on board again, there's no telling what they would do and Kaminari would have to go back to base anyways and report from there instead.

Effectively leaving Izuku to do the rest of this mission alone.

That _can't_ happen.

"Izuku, I'm sorry, but I agree." Jiro mumbled.

"I haven't been spying on you! Why would I do that if I have no interest in any of you! Your just making false accusations. Maybe your the Impostor!" Denki called out, setting his drink down a bit rough, some of the liquid dripping out from the cup.

Izuku felt himself going into a small panic attack, this hadn't happened on any of their team up missions.

"Please, don't!" Midoriya pleaded."He wouldn't hurt anyone here! Kami didn't even talk to Neito!"

"I can't leave Izuku here! I didn't kill Neito!" Kami argued. His arms were grabbed and held back by the two girls.

"Take him to the air lock" Iida ordered. Midoriya stood up from his chair as Kami kicked around, trying to get them to let go but failing at their surprising strength. He was trying to seem human still.

Midoriya ran from the table and rounded it, yelling after Denki with tears as Iida held him back.

"NO! LET HIM GO! LET.HIM.GO! KAMI!" Izuku yelled out.

His mind flurried in the moment of seeing actual tears stream down Denki's face, spurring him on further to try and reach him. He wanted to burn the arm that held him back but they were supposed to act human, they had to restrain their powers to keep up with everything, they couldn't even get inside the humans heads. They couldn't change their minds or anything, even if it didn't matter.

"IZUKU! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! LET ME GO, I DIDN'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!!" he cried.

"Your suit should provide a few last minutes of Oxygen..." Jiro spoke.

"OI! HE DIDN'T KILL NEITO, LET HIM GO!" Bakugou yelled in defense. His voice echoed through the station but the three didn't listen.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, WE DIDN'T EVEN VOTE EVENLY!" Kirishima interrupted.

Their words didn't help as they shoved him into the airlock, Izuku was still being held back as he watched the room eject, throwing Denki out as he broke.

Izuku stopped at the sight and froze, his handle going weak as he watched Kami squirm in space before completely freezing up and little flecks of cold consuming his face and helmet.

He fell to the ground and let an ear piercing scream through his mouth, his ears ringing in anxiety while everyone paused to look at how broken his cry was. Perks of studying their Theatre it seemed, though he was still genuinely broken at the sight of seeing his best friend stop moving outside the compound.

He couldn't see straight because of his tears and his mind was clouded with worry, space was a safe town for Proxidian's since they could breathe out there yet Izuku still couldn't help the feeling of betrayal. Everything around him was slowed down immensely, it was like his world shattered at Momo and Jiro's deception.

"Izuku.." Momo whispered.

He angrily pushed her aside, shoving her to the ground as he ran off, all of them calling out his name as he entered the dorm area and he didn't even bother to look back. His helmet displayed a sentence across the glass.

_Denki Kaminari was not the Impostor...?_

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

_Does this damn hub think this is some game?! Is this how humans play?!_

Izuku slammed his hand on the glass and stepped in, closing his window as the view of Kami's body was just a speck of nothing. The door on his room slid shut.

"Lock down Protocol!" Izuku called out. Another door shut in front of his previous door, sliding down from the top and a satisfying click signifying he was locked in until his word says so.

The lights flickered and he looked up to see Denki standing in front of him again. The frost was eminent around his suit and made the smaller boy suspire in relief.

"Kami.." Izuku sniffled. He slammed into his friend with a tight hug and sobbed into Denki's chest.

"Their all fucking assholes" Denki spat. Midoriya pulled back, taking off his helmet to breathe while Kami did the same.

The black haired boy pulled Izuku back into a hug, sighing contently to soothe the boy.

Izuku cried and cried, feeling himself be picked up from the floor and placed into his bed. Denki laid down next to him and kept him close, letting him cry to his hearts content.

"I swear to god, I'll obliterate everyone if they pull that shit again, with you." Denki whispered. Izuku wrapped himself closer to Denki.

"If they do, I'll finish the job myself. I can't believe they just threw you out like that. I really can't trust anyone here" Midoriya also spat lethally.

"The red and Orange suit guys, I think...?" Kami spoke up. Izuku perked a little, still sniffling and letting tears drip from his eyes but having interest anyways."I think their-"

Knocks cut him off and he groaned, standing up quickly.

"Look, I've got to get back to Neptune. I'll visit every night and keep an eye on you, keep you informed. I'm okay, alright?" Denki spoke. Izuku nodded and placed a friendly kiss to his forehead.

"Get back safe" Izuku whispered. Denki placed his own kiss to his forehead out of their Proxidian tradition, a kiss to the forehead signifying forgiveness and life and safety.

He disappeared and Midoriya reluctantly looked towards the door, releasing the lock down as he opened the door to see Momo and Jiro, along with everyone else.

"Midoriya-"

"I don't want to hear shit out of any of your mouths!" Midoriya hissed out."I TRUSTED YOU! I WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND! INSTEAD, YOU THROW OUT MY ONLY BEST FRIEND IN THIS SHIT WORLD BASED ON A SHITTY CLAIM THAT YOU KNOW HE DIDN'T EVEN DO! YOUR ALL TRAITORS!"

Midoriya huffed out from the yelling, the oxygen still affecting his stamina horribly.

"Just... Stay away from me! You do your task and I'll do mine, we won't speak to each other or even acknowledge each other!" he spoke with order. Everyone looked extremely guilty, Bakugou and Kirishima looking the worst."I don't want anything to do with you people! Whoever the Impostor is, I hope you three are next!"

Midoriya shut his door and locked it, slipping down the metal to take in a deep breath and still cry out harshly, he needed to let out his emotions, even if it was a humane thing to do.

More knocks rung through his door and he yelled a curse at them, Bakugou's rough voice and Kirishima begging to explain themselves.

He couldn't bring himself to open the door for the two guilty boys. They could've grabbed Kami from the girls instead of just yelling, they could've done something and yet they didn't like assholes. They just stood there as if they agreed even though he knew that's not what they were feeling at the time.

"Midoriya, please!" the dulled toned yelled.

He walked away from the door and pressed 'Zero Sound', the noise from outside blocking out immediately to leave him to his own silence, the worry of doing this mission now starting to flood the feeling of being alone.

Izuku took off his suit, everything, stripping to his boxers to let the cold eat at his skin as he laid down over the blankets. He let his body release all the Oxygen in his body, finding a way to push it out immediately and expose his form once again. He was done with this hub and was desperate to go home.

**~}/\\{~**

His pupils felt like they were on fire in a good way, a burning passion to destroy this place after he was done or let Bakugou and Kirishima finish the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd!!!! Not frickin edited so any mistakes you see, leave them the fuck alone!~  
> Thank you lovely's!<3  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*


	5. Separations and the Second Kill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, my lovely's!! ^w^  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*

(Following day)

Midoriya stepped out of his room, looking over at his monitor to see all the tasks he had to get done.

_First stop, Laboratory._

He walked down the hallway and the doors slid open to reveal everyone sitting at the table and eating. His eyes were still red and puffy from the all night crying, it stung to see them after yesterday, he was mainly just glad to know that his best friend was safe.

As he walked into the cafeteria, he didn't even look or glance in their direction, walking past them harshly so he could just get to the hallway corridor and walk down the hallow and silent row.

Izuku sighed as he entered the Locker room and headed straight to the airlock, pressing the white button for the double doors to slid open. He stepped in and felt the rush of air 'purify' him as he walked, the other doors opening to allow him into the the intersection between the Laboratory and the Reactor. He walked towards his first task and completed the sorting, lingering a little as the familiar beep confirmed it was finished.

_Dammit!_

Izuku let more tears slip through his lashes, reminding himself that Denki was okay and that he wasn't dead.

Midoriya did the rest of his tasks in pure silence, keeping to his word of not acknowledging the others even though they tried to talk to him. He rushed to get everything done, jogging down the hallway and speed walking to get around everywhere.

His mind and body was fully balancing out the oxygen levels as well, he wasn't taking in anymore of the earthen smell and was slowly obliterating his supply to make it look as if he was breathing in the weakening air that his body wasn't used to. The air on his planet was much purer than the mundane air that humans breathed, he hated it, he had tolerated it but he now found a reason to despise it completely.

\-------

Izuku groaned as he walked down the hallway once again for unnecessary reasons, an emergency meeting had been called by someone. He reluctantly walked in and noticed that yet another was missing, walking over to stay standing since he still did not want to sit next to the traitors.

"Iida's gone" Jiro spat out. Midoriya rolled his eyes at her statement, her glares trying to dig into his soul and yet he pierced hers instead.

"Who was doing what?" Momo asked. 

"I was in the Launch pad with you, Momo" Bakugou gruffed out. He looked over at him and Izuku just glared away, still not wanting to go anywhere near the two boys or the two girls whom betrayed him dearly.

"I was doing wires in the Air Lock, Izuku should have seen me" Kirishima explained. Midoriya could tell he was lying and groaned under his breath.

"But I saw you-"

"I saw him in the Air lock, I was just leaving the Reactor doing the 'Simon says' crap, so shut up and tell us where you found Iida's body." Midoriya spoke up, his tone sharp and on edge to protect the red head from thrown off too.

Jiro was obviously thrown off by his voice, as was everyone else who didn't think that the smaller's voice could turn even sharper. His tone rough and strict.

Kiri gave him a sympathetic smile but Midoriya refused to except it, turning away once again.

"I found Iida's body in Med Bay..." Jiro spoke with a nervousness in her voice. Izuku perked up to her feeble voice and a slight smirk took one side of his face Unknowingly.

_Let's make things a bit more..._  
**_Interesting!~_ **

Izuku flicked his finger and a bloody knife was all the sudden revealed on her belt, along with a small splatter on the tips of her feet. He turned away at first, pretending not to notice it.

No one had seen the blood yet or the knife after about 15 minutes of discussion. Pride had swelled in Midoriya's chest at the thought of knowing how broken Momo was going to be at the sight, how he would be the only one that knew the chaos he was stirring and how the after math would be.

Mineta all the sudden stood up to stretch, Izuku slightly kicked the floor to make a small sound and it directed the purple haired boy's attention to his direction where someone finally caught sight of his perfect Pandemonium.

Mineta choked out a noise and turned their attention to him as he shakily pointed to Jiro.

"Why do you have a bloody knife?! And your shoes!" He called out.

Jiro backed away from the table and everyone besides Izuku almost gaped at her appearance, wondering how they didn't notice it before.

"You... You killed Iida...?" Momo was one the verge of tears at this point, Jiro at a loss for words and not being able to explain herself.

"I say we vote Jiro" Izuku muttered. Bakugou and Kirishima and Mineta had already voted on the purple suited girl, Momo following after reluctantly.

"Wait... You can't be serious...? I'm not- I couldn't-" Jiro was trying to mumble. Bakugou and Momo grabbed onto her arms."Babe, I could never! You know this, I'm not the Impostor!"

Midoriya turned away as they shot her out of the air lock, not being able to look at the sad reminder of his missing best friend being thrown out like trash.

"Its done, I'm so sorry, Momo..." Kirishima spoke up. She sniffled and tried to compose herself but it was obviously failing.

Izuku began to walk away to do his last task in the vending Machine.

He punched in the numbers and grabbed the carbonated drink, turning back to see the whole crew gathered around her and trying to console her broken and betrayed heart.

Midoriya only felt his blood still boil at the sight of her crying fit and walked past them.

_Jiro was ~~ **n0t**~~ the Impostor..._

_Of course she wasn't_

_she deserved it anyways._

_I have no regret for Jiro._

"I'm sorry about Jiro..." He spoke 'sympathetically', walking away as she nodded her head in response since the poor girl couldn't really make out words.

Midoriya kept his gaze on the floor as he dropped the can of soda into the hallway trash can, really not interested in feeling the bubbles pop in his stomach. His mind wandered on ideas to frame the others. Mineta was easy to take out since no one seemed to like him and then it would be manipulated for Bakugou to kill Momo or Kirishima to do it since they really didn't seem interested in the black haired girl anyways.

"Midoriya!" Kiri's smooth voice caught hold of his ears and shook it off, placing his hand on the pad as the blondie and the red head were trying to catch up.

"For fucks sake, wait a minute Deku!" Bakugou yelled out after.

_The fuck did he just call me?_

_Deku?_

_Do I look like I'm that useless to this Over-privileged, egotistical, yet sexy Bastard?-_

He groaned from his sudden question and stopped, looking back at them annoyingly.

He muttered something under his breath impatiently and tapped his foot as they approached.

"I told you guys not to acknowledge me. I don't want anything to do with you guys." Realizing that what his words sounded like were probably breaking both of the boys in half even if he didn't find much care in the two unknown aliens.

"You have to give us a chance to explain why we didn't help" Kiri pleaded. Izuku glared at the floor for a minute and then motioned for the two to come into his room, watching as Momo walked to her room sadly, not even bothering to look at him from her own heart grieves.

Midoriya turned back and walked in, closing the door to take off his helmet and set it down. Bakugou and Kirishima just stood in the middle of the room, looking at him for what seemed like a go along.

"Look, you don't need to explain yourselves. You guys didn't know him as well as I did and I don't blame you guys for vouching for someone you barely know, I guess" Midoriya spoke. He took off his belt next and laid it over, walking to the bathroom to wash his face with 'water' and clear off the smell of sweat and grime from his forehead.

Bakugou and Kirishima stayed in silence for agreement to his words, Kiri fiddling with his fingers as he emerged from the small bathroom.

"You guys look like lost puppies. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed off but not really at you two. Momo and... Jiro... They were the ones that dragged him out. Not you two, though you still could've something, you know. Instead of letting me watch as he was thrown out." He explained.

Kiri cowered down a little, lacing his hands together while he basically braced himself to say something.

Izuku leaned against the round frame of the bathroom, Bakugou shook his head towards the cherry haired boy, putting his hand over Kirishima's hands to calm down his tense manner.

Midoriya gazed away from the boys and sighed a little from the silence.

"You do know this is supposedly called a conversation? _You know_ , where one person talks and the _other responds_?" He cooed.

Everything in his head was telling him to either console the two boys or kick them out, the conflicting thoughts sending disarray to his already worked up head.

"Its just not what we expected, I mean... I understand, of course you'd still be mad.. I just wasn't prepared for how rational you sound." Kirishima spoke up finally. 

Midoriya tilted his head to the sentence and groaned. Of course they would expect otherwise from a grieving boy.

"Did you expect me to start crying front of you? To break down and my voice to be all shaky and cracked? I may be emotional but if any of us want to survive this damn place, being broken up and pitiful is going to get us no where." he spat harshly, the latter of his mind taking choice.

Kirishima and Bakugou snapped up to the words, understanding that he was using his strength to stay strong and would rather deal with the issue at hand now before getting to the worser face of reality. (That was in no way true)

"Good point, maybe your not such an extra, Deku" Bakugou spoke up.

Izuku narrowed his eyes at Katsuki a little and rolled them after a few seconds, not even bothering to correct the man on his words because he wasn't going to let up anyways and 'Deku' was not in the mood to fight.

"Is there something else you two came here for?" He pinched the bride of his nose, scrunching it with headache while he could feel some concern waft through the air deftly.

"You defended Shitty hair, why?" Bakugou was genuinely interested in what his response would be.

Izuku needed to be careful with his next words.

"Because knowing Momo, she would've thrown you out. I couldn't let that happen" He scanned their shifting expressions of relief and still-confusion, deciding that staying quiet would be the best option before he exposed too much.

"Why not?" Kiri pressed.

The green haired boy moved from the uncomfortable position and brushed past the boys softly. He took seat on his bed and unzipped the front of his suit, letting the heat pour out and the relishing cool seep back in even though he was still covered in a thin, black, spandex material.

He felt the gazes rest over his figure and a soft smile pulled at his hung down head.

"Does it really matter?" The greenette muttered. He closed his eyes and looked up a little, running his hand through his hair and knowing that he was setting off the two boys with arousal. Anything to distract them really.

"You know what, we can talk later" Kirishima sputtered out quickly, pulling on Bakugou to tug him out of the room quickly and the door shut behind them swiftly.

The room was quiet once again and Midoriya sighed a bit sadly at the loss of presences around him, chuckling under his breath softly and then letting a few tears slip through. Remorse was already hitting poor Izuku at his roughed words he had said to the boys and he didn't know why.

It was their linger that made his heart heavy and his chest restrain for more of something he couldn't quite understand, it was obvious that it was wanton arousal, the stark ache in his pants being the conflicting factor. But, it was more of the 'love' that his kind had described, even though its not what they called it on his planet.

They called this feeling συγγένεια or 'Affinity'; the state of being so deep you can't stop. 

That was the definition they had on Neptune.

He was συγγένεια and he couldn't help but to feel it spark every time he was around the boys, not to mention the indescribable feeling of trust he had with them, as if he had known them far longer than what his memory could reach. It was beautiful to him, after all, he could see more colors than you could possibly imagine and not to mention the fact that his powers allowed his eyes to see more then just the complexion of things but also the aura of everything.

Every single thing that a person could possibly imagine was alive, even if some human beings labeled all their still-moving and motionless things as 'dead', they weren't. Life forces never leave, ever. And Proxidian's see that all the time. Spirits roaring through galaxies, left over remnants of life traced through the stars all the time like leaves or pollen in the sky high winds.

It was perfection.

And that's how Bakugou and Kirishima made him feel. Light... Airy.... _Free_.

It made him feel free to do anything, like he could get away with anything around them.

He just wasn't sure if they were anywhere near to feeling the same way, after all, it was obvious that the couple weren't human...

_Maybe from another Galaxy?_

He didn't know, Izuku still had a restraint on his gifts purposely so that he could gather info without issue but he needed to take it off, he needed to understand what these two were. He wanted to understand _them._

The lights shut off on the outside of the building, signifying that the tasks were done and it was now time to sleep.

Midoriya stripped entirely once again and sighed at the sweet scents that the taller two boys had left behind, somehow they made him almost dizzy with a desire he had yet to feel; the desire of more. 

Proxidian's rarely felt these kinds of things unless the scent was strong enough, it was almost like soulmates in a way but some scents are worse than others and the some are not. Choosing between the scents is what made these types of feeling bloom, though it was a predator/prey type of world.

Boys and girls like Izuku and Denki were what most considered an 'In-between', they worked for the hierarchy of their government, doing missions, tasks, and projects everywhere because of the additive of both the predator and prey DNA in their systems. They had more control over their powers and were the ones that were allowed to have control over planets.

 _They_ were the Obliterator's, they were the ones that decided fate since regular Predators would cause to much damage or be too over protective while Prey would become merciful to their creatures, only serving their needs and ending up to become the slave instead. it was too much for either of the single genders to handle which is why they were never let off planets that were claimed.

Only In-between's.

The lights in his room flickered harshly, the rim of his lips catching to a smile as Denki appeared.

The black haired boy was wearing a plain black spandex-looking suit that fit to his form stunningly, it stretched over his feet and hands and had white stripes tracing over his shoulders and down the sides of his arms. It covered up his markings gorgeously and the white lines trace up his chin to his face and stop right below his cheek bone. There was light grey plating along his hips as well that defined every ridge of his abs.

"Standard, huh?" Izuku joked. Kami rolled his eyes to the response and moved to sit beside him, leaning onto him playfully.

"They've decided to send me to a second location. Another Human Compound like this one." Kami spoke excitedly."And I get to do it Solo!"

Midoriya felt happy that Denki was finally doing a Solo mission, it had been over years since they allowed him to do one on his own since the last time he did, his Predator DNA got the best of him and he ended up killing almost a full type of Species.

"Finally, its taken them too long to give a well deserved mission!" He hugged Kami tightly and smiled when he felt the familiar kiss to his forehead.

"What happened today? I was too busy with assignment and crew recognition for me to watch over you like I promised, I'm sorry" Kami ushered.

Midoriya laughed at little to the concern and smiled widely, his eyes and form reverting to itself as he spoke up.

Midoriya explained everything that he had done and what had happened that day, from the minuscule tasks to how he framed Jiro as the 'Impostor'.

He was so zoned into talking that he didn't realize how late the night was becoming, both having too fun with each other as the night went on to even bother with the time. though in the end it didn't matter.

The greenette ended up falling asleep in Denki's arms like countless times before, comforting and silent as their hallowed 'breaths' filled the placid and cooling air.


	6. I see you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> Don't  
> Have  
> A  
> Clue  
> Of  
> What  
> I'm  
> Doing!~  
> TRIGGER WARNING!!! THERE IS MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE, IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS, PLEASE, SKIP OVER THIS NEXT SCENE!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy anyways!  
> This is not beta'd.

(2 Days later)

Izuku wandered around the empty halls, looking around for anyone to fool around with. 

He hadn't much talked to Bakugou or Kirishima since that night beside the occasional 'hi' and definitely not to mention the so obvious glances that the two boys were constantly giving him. They watched over him like a hawk, it was a nice feeling in a way but at the same time he felt like if he even slipped, they would scan over every bone in his body just to make sure he didn't 'bruise up' or have anything broken.

The lights without warning turned off, he could hear a scream gutter through the hall and a faint chuckle caught his breath openly, smiling at the echoed sound from what seemed to be a female, he couldn't care less or tell any difference.

His gaze caught sight of the red heads hair, a little fluttering feeling entering him as he skipped to round the corner only to hold back at the sight. With the few ounces of his powers, he turned his entire self invisible, walking out to contemplate the sight before him.

_Holy Shit..._

Everything in the room was dark and yet because of his natural eye sight, he could see every dripping shape, the paint against the barren walls coloring them with splatters and movement. The floors were littered with mess, so much from one thing and yet it was perfect for the sight that held his gaze. It was beautiful and the growing puddle only added to his sense of Blood Lust he desired more than anything else.

His heart already ached to reach out and touch it, to feel it run between his fingers, to feel the unfamiliar warm liquid trickle down his arm slowly and stain him. It was exhilarating to say the least.

And then there was Kirishima...

_Oh god.._

_Perfection... A sexy perfection._

He was the definition of an addiction. 

His body was bathed in the liquid, in the fluids that covered his hands and his feet, the splatter rimmed along his body around his legs and hips, finger prints and hand prints grasped at his legs sexily and the drops dripped down his legs and hips.

Midoriya practically moaned out at the sight, his heart speeding up. His cock started to ache in arousal to the murder scene, just imagining himself right beside the taller man with the same hues printed all over him, Kirishima's hand around his waist snugly and tightly. Nothing stopping them. Absolutely nothing at all.

He had to quit his fantasy now while he was ahead or he would be jerking off to his own sensual dreams tonight.

The red head looked in his direction, looking around before leaning over the dead body.

It was harshly mutilated, slashes across it everywhere and was barely recognizable. Guzzling, thick, liquid was rushing out of every cut, even the smallest ones and it never seemed to stop, it only poured out more and more. It was never ending and he loved it.

The flayed flesh was rigid and torn up in every direction, pink and red everywhere around the edges. It skin was badly burned it seemed, made sense since they were right next to the wiring task, seemed like the body was electrocuted and shocked over and over, its eyes were gauged out and missing. Not to mention the occasional twitch and broken bones that littered the body mercilessly, white was sticking out of it horribly in all different directions, it fingers twisted with precision and time.

Izuku barely walked over to the wall and dragged his finger over the thick red liquid, enjoying the warm feeling and life from the fluid.

Eijiro's footsteps walked away, crunching on the body to completely shatter it with pleasure.

He sighed at the sound, watching the red suit man lift up a hidden vent and crawl inside.

_Impostor..._

Izuku dipped his fingers into the pool of blood, picking up some of the torn off bits of flesh and skin to see the thick red liquid bleed from the skin of the body, satisfaction shivering his body as he could feel his eyes seep into their form.

Foot steps caught his attention and he turned to reveal himself, looking up to see a familiar face and a scream echo through the halls. 

The person ran and Midoriya just walked towards the cafeteria calmly, hearing the Emergency Meeting alarm blare through the halls. His mouth pulled up to a small smile at the red flashing lights, passing by the Med Bay to see Iida's body bleeding out right on the Submit Scanner. 

_Serves you right._

Izuku let his eyes back to normal and blood on his fingers stayed dripping down along the way, walking into the hall to see Bakugou and Kirishima staring at him with confusion. The look on his friend's face contorted as they noticed that Iida was nowhere to be found, though it didn't matter, he already knew that the blue suited man was dead. He sat beside deep eyed person and they immediately backed away.

"I told you! I said that he was suspicious and you two didn't listen! Lets vote him off! NOW!" She shrieked out. 

Momo pressed down on the vote button for Izuku while Bakugou and Kirishima just stared between her and Izuku. Midoriya let out a slight laugh and stood up, grabbing her tablet to crush it against the table and throw it off to the side. "You shouldn't have thrown him off." He spoke lethally, not caring if he sounded crazy or absolutely insane anymore. She tried to get away but the green haired boy held onto her wrist tightly, grabbing her face so that his hand was on her chin and the other on the back of her head.

"YOU KILLED MINETA! YOU KILLED NEITO AND MADE ME THROW OUT MY OWN DAMN GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!" She yelled out. He shook his head in response.

"Oh no darling, Neito and Mineta, hell, even Iida! I didn't kill them, no no no... I'm the one that made you throw out Jiro though, and let me tell you..." he dragged his lips down so that his breath was right at the shell of her ear."When I saw the betrayal, I knew you instantly knew what I felt"

"How would he feel if he saw what you were doing right now!?" She asked, venom in her voice laced so stutteredly, it made him laugh.

"We came from the same type, my dear~" He cooed. Izuku focused on getting back to his own satisfaction, a shiver hitting his back in anticipation. "And you know what? Denki did _not_ deserve to go out like that and yet you just couldn't help yourself, could you?" he whispered. He didn't dare look back at the two boys who were beggingly caressing his body with their lingering gaze.

"You and your damn human race?..." he lingered the question, her whimpers and tears dripping down to blend in with the dark blood and drag down his suit further."You don't deserve your planet"

With that, a satisfying crunch hit his ears and the release of the sound allowed him to let go of the lifeless body. It flopped to the floor with a thud and she was already bleeding out the back of her neck, guess he must've twisted too hard.

Izuku turned around to see the shocked expressions of the blonde and the red head. He removed his helmet and threw it off to the side, slipping off his oxygen pack while the two just stood there.

"Don't you...?" Bakugou muttered out. Izuku shook his head and let his ruffled curls shake with the motion, the Oxygen fell with a loud 'clunk' and he sighed in content.

"My kind don't need Oxygen" he ruffled his hair and unzipped his suit, slipping it off his shoulders with another grunt at the fabric." And my guess is, neither does yours"

The boys looked surprised at his talking, watching him strip down to nothing but the body tight black shirt and shorts. Izuku nearly chuckled when he saw how flushed their faces looked at his strip tease. He snapped his fingers to bring the two back into reality."Boys?~" he cooed.

Kirishima turned away, covering his face while Bakugou continued to look, smirking to show off his sharp k-9's.

The greenie rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again and the same suit that Denki was wearing two days ago laced over his skin from the bottom up, folding to take over the black cloth and disintegrate it so that the plated grey could take over his hips and familiar white marks can stretch up to his cheek bone.

The black marks that stretched from his eyes faded through his skin once again and his eyes reverted to their small white orbs. His teeth sharpened and he felt his unlimited power course through him once again, the glow from his marks kicking itself into high gear. Straight silver earrings hung from his elven-like ears dashingly and a plain silver septum ring hung from his nose lightly.

"You can look now, Kiri-kun" Izuku slurred. The red hear turned around and his eyes seemed to shift to a darker red if possible, gazed with lust at the sight of him.

"shit, Deku..." Bakugou muttered.

Midoriya rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again."Eye's up here boys." He ordered. The blonde and red head looked up at his lethal eyes."Now, what are you?"

The boy's outfits changed as well in unison, showing off pure thick white colored bodysuits that were fitted with a thick snow-white cape and hood to hang off their shoulders and down to their feet. A gold clasp hooked the thick cloth together and a white earring hung from both left sides of their ears delicately. Red lines crawled up their faces, doubling as the red glowed with a neon passion and their eyes turned a bloody crimson.

"Ahh" Izuku spoke, walking over to circle the boy's figures and new found suits."Croloquix's"

Midoriya traced his black tipped fingers over the white suit, feeling the added tones and muscles to Bakugou and Kirishima's arms.

He back away to full view and smiled."I'm a Proxidian"

Bakugou looked taken back as he realized he was in front of a Galaxy destroyer.

"Don't tell me your afraid of me now?" the greenette pouted sarcastically. He turned around to walk towards one of the open windows behind them, looking out to see another compound from thousands of miles away.

He felt a hand guide his waist from behind, another firm hand pulling his spine to land into a toned chest behind him. The hot hands caressed his sides while Kirishima stepped in front of him to guide his petite hands to the broad shoulders. "Afraid of you? That's a bit hard for us to do when your too damn sexy" Bakugou whispered huskily. His hands traveled down further on his front, caressing his thighs and the outer part of his ass. Kirishima cupped Izuku's cheek and brushed his thumb over the black marks.

Eijiro was so close to kissing him, he could feel their hot breath against him already and added to the arousal he so desperately wanted but denied.

"You two are such a tease" Midoriya cooed. He pulled Kirishima further down to him, moving his hands to wrap around his neck and run his hand through the red heads scalp from the back of his neck."But, I think two can play this game and on top of that, I do have somewhere else to be"

He let himself fade to black smoke, appearing on the other side of the glass pane in space. The lack of their touch was a bit saddening but nonetheless, Kami was just a a couple hundred thousand miles away from where he was and he could quickly check up on him to see how he's doing on his Solo Mission. He tapped the window lightly and saw the playful expressions of both men, smiling a little as his hair furled slowly in the lack of oxygenated environment. They looked so dazed at how angelic he looked and walked closer to the glass, he could see their erections poking through their suit and it made his eyes gleam with challenge.

He twirled in the light air, floating around gracefully while his body was in bliss. Izuku enjoyed the lack of the ground at last, nothing to pin him down or to make him feel out of his place. He felt in his element at last.

He let white streaks conceal his finger tips and drag them around to create swirls of stars and dust. It was beautiful and lit up his body and eyes even more if it was possible. Izuku looked back and a small speck of star dust began to multiply quickly around him, the little dust bunnies landing in his hair made it glow adorably as it swayed in the zero gravity environment. He loved the warm tingle of the dust and looked up to see an old face about to crash down on him from above.

_Oh Fuck-_

Denki slammed into him, both laughing out to the collision while Bakugou and Kirishima became rather instantly worried for him, they shattered the glass of the pane window and floated out to see Midoriya hugging his friend. The slight confusion almost washing away at the sight of the matching suits.

The greenette caught sight of the two and tapped Denki, pointing to both of the boys as Kaminari understood.

"I've got a Croloquix as well" Kami whispered. Izuku looked a bit surprised at the words and furrowed his brow.

"The base that I'm in, I met a really cute guy and he happens to be Croloquix. He's super hot and not to mention, I think he's been checking me out too!" the black haired boy squealed. Izuku crept with protectiveness over the boy, giving him a slight glare.

"Kami... we- You know we can't. Also, where is Ochako?" Izuku asked. The black haired boy looked a bit sheepish and down at his question, the reminder being a little persuasive to remembering the issues at hand.

" Uh, I think she may be having some Personal Quality time..." Denki muttered"If you know what I mean that is"

Midoriya nodded his head and looked behind Denki to see Katsuki and Eijiro talking amongst each other, glancing at him softly while still continuing. Their bodies floated like in water, graceful and pure yet the blood lust in their eyes matched his fluidly.

"Hm, I think I'm about to have my own quality time" Midoriya muttered back."If they can hold me down long enough"

Denki laughed at his tease and pushed his shoulder a little, pushing them apart deftly while still looking graceful.

"You do you, Izuku. Its not like you can stay with them anyways and if your finished with your mission now, like officially? You interested in helping crack a few eggs?" Kami asked, holding out his hand while Midoriya leaned forward and took it eagerly.

"Who do you think your talking to, Kami-kun? A Prey?" he laughed out.

Denki smiled and pulled their bodies close."Then I'll be waiting, you might wanna inform your little friends your leaving." Denki paused, taking in an inhale."For good."

Kaminari pushed away from him and flew off, letting his body fade into smoke to get back to where his Project base was located.

Izuku locked eyes with his favorite blonde and moved himself to gracefully float towards both of them. They looked stunning under the light of the sun right behind them, it peeked at the defined lines of their slacked jaws and muscles and made the poor Proxidian swoon as he approached them.

"So, the Dunce is still alive." Bakugou muttered. Izuku looked back in the direction where Denki tool off and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Proxidian's can't die, Bakugou" Izuku reminded him. Kirishima ran his finger through his swirling green hair, some of the star dust attaching to his white covered fingers."And its a bit hard to get rid of Star dust, Kiri-kun"

Eijiro chuckled nervously and tried to flail his hand to get off, only multiplying them quick. Izuku took his hand and pulled it close so that his finger traced over the palm, the little dust particles floating off miraculously to blend into the Zero Gravity.

"Thanks, love" Eijiro spoke casually. Bakugou didn't even mind the name and Izuku was just thrown off, its not that he didn't mind, he just felt despair at what he was about to do.

"Uh, yeah. No Problem." he muttered."I've actually got another Mission to complete with my Denki at another Human compound so this is where we'll have to part ways" Midoriya looked up at the boys who flashed with confusion and anger, along with hurt.

"What the hell do you mean?" Katsuki flashed quickly. Both of the boys looked defensive at his words and he sighed a little, feeling the guilt kind of nip at him. He wanted to stay with them but they were Croloquix's. To put it in easy words, Proxidian's and Croloquix's had a violent history up until a few decades ago (How cliche, right?), Proxidian's had such a heavier blood lust than Croloquix's and had killed hundreds of their kind in a short amount of time that it initiated a light war. A truce was made to keep harmony between them but both species still had an almost undying hatred for the other.

"Look, its not like we could make this work out even if we wanted to. Don't get me wrong, I really like you guys, I really do but I'm an In-between Proxidian with a mission driven life, not to mention the unlimited amount of power my people have and the near extinction of yours because of mine; I'd say that if we stayed together, we'd never see each other." Midoriya shifted sadly to the explanation, backing away a bit further to realize that distance he was putting between himself and the boys.

Kirishima looked almost shattered at his right words, Bakugou not conveying the same thing but the expression in his eyes telling the rest of his unfinished story. He had never felt so guilty about something like this, he wanted to comfort the two but kept himself away, knowing he wouldn't let go if he did. "You can't just leave, Izuku. I know we really haven't known each other that long but I can't- We can't just part ways with you. Obviously our history shouldn't matter, that was the past and I don't think that you would kill us since you haven't so far."

Midoriya looked down at his hands, watching the sight glow from the sun behind them that reflected against him. A little groan escaped his lips and he looked up, backing himself away once again."I'm a _mission oriented, In-between_. My people wouldn't allow your people to be near me and I have yet to claim a Galaxy, I'm sorry but until I am able to break myself away from my planet, we can't be with each other." Bakugou growled audibly and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down against his chest."We aren't letting you just leave us. I don't give two-shits about your damn in-between or mission oriented bullshit. I will knock you out if I have to but you can't leave us, not now. Not ever, Dammit. You sound so damn cheesy and childish as if your trying to create your own damn problems. You have an unlimited power source, for fucks sake use it!"

Izuku blushed at the possessive savage side to the blonde that he hadn't seen through the physical touch yet. His hands rested on the fabric of Bakugou's chest and groaned with frustration. Both of them were obviously in agreement that they weren't letting him go since Kirishima came up behind him to lace his fingers through his hand sweetly. His face was so pleading it hurt to look at him, the red head looked perfect right then and there just like Bakugou and yet he still felt that staying true to his own word would break him.

"I could just make you forget about me, I could teleport away right now and never come back." Izuku spat. Bakugou simply chuckled while Kiri squeezed onto his hand tighter."You wouldn't or we'd be off to our base right now." Eijiro spoke up. God, he hated how right Kiri was and Katsuki also had a point. He was creating more issues than they needed and was acting somewhat like a 12 year old would on earth, at least from how his wording sounded to himself.

Midoriya closed his eyes to take in a breath he didn't need, looking behind him to sigh a little."We need to get to another base to help out Denki, one of your pal's might be there and after we can talk about what we are"

He pushed off from them and began to float away, the two following after him rather quickly, enough to stay by his side until they caught sight of a floating rock, like, a full floating piece of Terrae Earth just hovering in the inky, black abyss. Looking beside him, the two boys looked too determined to be beside him and he knew this wasn't going to end well if he stayed attached but then again, if he claimed a galaxy, its not like anyone could really tell him no. It would be his solar system or Nova system and no other Proxidian could do a damn thing about it, after all, it would be intrusion and the break of his laws once they were created.

A sigh brushed his lips and his best friend waved eagerly from the piece of Earth.

_What the hell am I doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I am NOT open to constructive criticism so please, if you find something spelled wrong or spoken in a way that doesn't make sense, this is NOT BETA'D. I have no one to go over and make sure that everything is said correctly. I am my own Editor and even I know that it may not be enough.  
> THANK YOU!!~  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*  
> <3
> 
> (P.S, I feel like I'm moving their relationship too fast, is that bad?)


End file.
